


A New Beginning

by VenusGrey



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape, Top Aomine, Top midorima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusGrey/pseuds/VenusGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is angry with Takao's betrayal, Aomine wants Kagami but Kagami can't get over his first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                       **Chapter 1**

 _Shin-Chan, can i see you for a minute_ , Takao whispered nervously to Midorima after the grueling trainig session Miyaji put them through becuase Otsubo is taking a sick leave and Miyaji is the acting Captain and GOD does Miyaji likes it when his juniors suffer. Midorima is not in the mode for a conversation right, he needs to get a bath as soon as possible

 _Can it wait_ , Midorima replied. 

 _NO it can't wait i am not following you home today so i need to tell you now_ , Takao answered not looking Midorima in the eyes.

 _Okay let's go outside,_ He dragged Takao with him.

 _So what is it that is so important and why the hell are you going home alone, who will pedal the rickshaw?._ He asked Takao sternly 

 _I am sorry.It is just that Kise told me he will pick me up from school today after pratice, so i can't follow you_ , Takao replied knotting the hem his gym shirt nervously in his hand. What the hell is wrong with him and why is Kise picking him from school, Midorima thought to himself. He knew they got close after Kaijo lost to Shoutko in the 3rd place match of the winter cup, but is their friendship that deep now?

 _I AM DATING KIS_ E, Takao whispered to him.

 _WHAT, Takao if this is one of your jokes, i am not interested. Why would you leave me for Kise of all people. I know you are mad that i blew off our plans last weekend but i had something better to do so stop this your silly jokes_. Midorima said

 _I am not joking we started seeing each other during the summer break_. Takao replied

 _What you cheated on me during the summer break? with Kise? if you are joking this is the time to stop,_ Midorima said hold Takao's shoulder tightly

 _But Shin-chan, after i confessed to you, you said okay, you never tried to touch me or do anything remotely boyfriend like, you always make sure that we are never alone, and you never make time for me, i thought you misunderstood my confession and you still take as a friend, DON'T TELL YOU THINK WE WERE DATING ALL THIS WHILE?_ Takao asked him

 _Of course we are dating, i don't care what you think you and Kise have. You will break it up, you are my boyfriend_. Midorima's grip on Takao tightened.

 _I am sorry, I can leave Kise, He makes me feel like an equal, I am happy with him, I am sorry, I really am, please Shin-Chan you have to understand, I need Kise. I hope we can still be like before you mean a lot to me_.Takao is sobbing.

 _You are such a Slut so because I won't fuck you ran to the nearest person who would. We are done. So you love Kise now. I thought you are different guess i was wrong, we can't go back to way things are Takao. I loved you. Don't talk to me we are just classmates and clubmates now_. Midorima knew he going to regret everything he said as he looked into Takao's tear filled eyes, he wished he could hold him and tell him everything is alright but he can't, his ego won't let him. 

Midorima pushed Takao away as he walked into the gym. He can hear Takao whsipering " _I am sorry, I really loved you please_ " Midorima did not look back. He could feel the tears wetting his eyes as he looked to the sky.

 _Guess Oha-Asa was right, Today truly is the worst day for Cancers_ , he muttered and that is the tears start falling....

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine can't wait to get home, he has something delicious waiting for him at home. He can feel his cock rearing at the thought.

 _Calm down little man",_ He whispered to himself. Since he broke up with Maiko his right had been his source of relieve but thanks to accidental trip to the men's room after the winter cup, he has new source of relieve. He can't wait anymore, he walk toward his gym bag to pick it up and make his way out of the gym.

 _Hey Ahomine, where do you think you are going? i told you i am not Imayoshi-senpai, you can't leave pratice like that",_ Wakamatsu screamed the vein of his forehead almost popping out.

 _Ehhhhh, what did you say, i have been practicing more than any of you since winter cup, i think i deserve a break and i am still leaving if you like or not, unless you can stop me",_ Aomine replied. Since none of the members dare go up against Aomine and Momoi is no where to be found now.After Seirin defeated Too in the Winter Cup, Aomine as been practicing like crazy and his basketball is even more scarier now.

 _You can go but don't think i will let this continue",_ Wakamatsu grumbled.

 _Okay practice well, see if you can be better than me",_ Aomine said with a smirk

 _Bastard!",_  Aomine could hear Wakamatsu sreaming behind him as he left the gym. He would have bashed his head for calling him that but he has more pressing matters. He made his way home half walking half running. He is now at home, He checked to see if the gate is unlocked and it is unlocked, Of course it is unlocked, he smiled to himself knowing that person is here, the only person that can make him crazy with lust. He entered the house and raced to his room, He can't help the predatory smile that spread across his face when he saw what was on his bed. Spreading for him on the bed naked, a ribbon wrapped around his cock, he can see the pink cute puckered hole, God Aomine loves that hole. He can also the murderous rage in fiery red eyes staring back at him. Aomine could drown in them.

 _Kagami what is with eyes, don't you like the fact that i came home early just to give you my love",_ Aomine said as he walk to the bed removing his clothes.

 _Shut up, you bastard. Who wants your love one of these days, i will kill you. You vile being",_ Kagami replied

 _You won't kill me kagami, if you kill me who will give you what your brother can not give you,plus i told you that if you try anything funny i will send those pictures to everyone, how will your teammates look at you then, even you precious brother will be disgusted by you. You don't want that do you? You can't refuse me cause i own you",_ He whispered as he licked Kagami's ear.

**IT ALL STARTED SIX MONTHS AGO.**

After the winter cup, he had gone to find Kagami to congratulate on the win and also make fun of him. Since he met Kagami, anytime he talks to him or play basketball with him, there is always this peace in his soul. He never came to watch basketball games but whenever Kagami is playing he is always there because watching Kagami play put excitement through his body. And Today Kagami was exeptional, Nobody has ever made Akashi sweat in a match not to talk of beating him. He wanted to hug Kagami forever.

 _Kuroko, where is Bakagami",_ Aomine has Kuroko

 _He went to the men's room and you are welcome for congratulating me on winning the winter cup",_ Kuroko answered.

Realising his mistake, Aomine grumbled a congratulation to Kuroko and made his to the men's room. When he entered the place was deserted and he could hear muffled noises in the furthest stall and he knew that was kagami's voice, he locked the main door and walk to the stall to be able to hear the voice better. He pressed his ear to the door, he can hear Kagami saying " _AH AH Tatsuya, I love you, Tatsuya, Tatsuya Ah Ah Ah ahh",_  Aomine could not believe his ear, Kagami is masturbating while moaning the name of the man he called his brother, Aomine took on the stool that was meant for little kids so that their hand can reach the sink. He slowly walk back to the stall, climb on the stool to see what Kagami is doing and was it a sight to behold. Kagami was bent over the toilet and rubbing his cock furiously, two fingers on his left hand were fucking his asshole, his eyes are closed and there is drool on his mouth.

Aomine was angry that another man can give Kagami so much pleasure. He took out his phone and starting taking pictures of the scence as a very evil scheme began to form in his heart. When he was satisfied with the pictures, he decided to announce his presence to Kagami.

 _Oi don't be doing bad thing in the rest room in the afternoon",_ he said

Kagami opened his to see Aomine aroused face and smirking mouth and he was filled with dread

OH this is Bad...........................................

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Kazuiichi Kazuiichi, are you listening i said where do you want to go for dinner"._ Kise ask Takao as they are leaving Kise's photo shoot. Takao coming to meet Kise at the studio where he is modelling is a Friday ritual for them. Surprisingly Kise is a very possessive boyfriend, he picks Takao from school everytime he does not have a modelling gig, he text him like 50 times a day if he can't see him and he is always showering with expensive gifts. 

_Sorry Ryou-chan, i was thinking about something. we can go anywhere you like i am not familiar with this area"._ Takao replied

_It's okay but i don't appreciate it if my boyfriend is thinking of something else while he is with me, i want to be the only thing you think about_ ". Kise replied as he draws Takao in for a kiss.

_We are in public,_   _think about your reputation_ ". Takao tried to push Kise away.

_I don't care, most people know not i bat for both teams anyways, plus i don't want to hide our relationship_ ". Kise muddles his mouth with Takao, Kise enjoys kissing Takao, this is one of the things that attracted Kise to Takao. He slips his tongue into Takao mouth and Tangled it with Takao, He got a sweet " _Ah"_ in response, he knew Takao likes this too, he rubs himself against Takao, he is so hard he can burst anytime.

_Can we go home now, i want to cum inside you"._ Kise whispered into Takao's ear

_What about dinner"._ Takao replied

_NO please dinner can wait, i really need you Now, we have not done it in a week pleaase'._ Kise plead

_Okay........'._ Takao succumbs

 

They did not know how they got home between stealing kisses and rubbing against each other inside the Taxi, they stumbled into the elevator to Kise's apartment and into the bedroom, Clothes flying everywhere, Naked bodies writhing on the bed, 

_Ah ah ah ah ah Kise, not there'._ Takao moaned as Kise fingered his hot entrance, it felt really good, Kise is like a sex god, he is very experienced so sex with him is always mind blowing and he knows all the right buttons to press to push Takao over the edge.

_Kazunari i am putting it in, relax okay'._ Kise said has put his hot penis inside Takao.  _I love you, i love you soo much, Kazunari._

_Me too, i love you Ryou-chan. Ah ah ah' ._  Takao replied as Kise pounds him on.

Thrust after thrust they came to their satisfaction and cum repeatedly.  Takao who is exhausted went to sleep immediately

Takao' s phone begin to ring and Kise picks it  to see that it is Midorima calling.

_Hello Midorimaiichi, how are you?'_  Kise try to sound as cheerful and natural as always.

_Where is Takao?'_ Midorima asked not even bothering to return Kise's greeting.

_He is sleeping, he look sooo cute, i can't even dream of waking him up, so call him tomorrow  and why are calling him at this time?'_

_oh it is nothing, just tell him i called. Goodnight'._  Midorima Hanged up.

Kise chuckle to himslef and ruffled Takao's hair as he whispered " _sorry Midorimaiichi, he is mine now, you had your chance, i know he still has lingering feelings for you but i will not rest until i make him completely mine'._  Kise went to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so pls leave a comment.


End file.
